Job Secrets
by MissLilly235045
Summary: Nina left school when she was young, and has now returned. But, she, Joy, jerome, Alfie and Patricia all have a secret. Will the other housemates find it out? Not Jina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N:/ I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated some of my stories, I've been on holiday, and the camp site didn't have Internet! Shocking, I know!**

**Little Bit Of Extra Info: Amber and Mick aren't dating, just to let you know. Mick and Mara are dating, which leads to a big event. Also, Nina, Patricia, Joy, Jerome and Alfie have a BIG secret, that the teachers are involved in. Instead of the mystery, there is a different reason Joy has left.**

Chapter 1

"Hey Alfonzo." Jerome called to him. "She's here." They grinned at each other, and ran over to their fellow prankster.

"Nina!" Alfie and Jerome shouted in union. She laughed, and hugged them.

"It's so good to see you guys. I thought I would go crazy at home." She hugged them.

"Well, you did decide to take the record deal. By the way, everyone who used to be in the house has gone. There's all new people." Jerome warned her. She nodded, Alfie took her duffle bag while Jerome took her trunk.

"Is Trudy still here? And Creeper?" She asked while they walked to the house. Jerome laughed, while Alfie sniggered.

"Yes, Trudy is still here. And Creeper." Alfie answered her.

"Race you to the house." Jerome challenged Nina. She laughed, and they took off running. Alfie shook his head at their antics. He followed them, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Jerome!" Nina shouted. He laughed, and stuck his tongue out at her. They ran past Patricia and Fabian, who were talking about Joy.<p>

"Wonder who she is?" Fabian said.

"Yeah..." Patricia whispered quietly. Jerome and Alfie told her about Nina and Ali when she first came to the house. They walked back to the house.

* * *

><p>"I win." Jerome said, going into the house, where they saw Trudy waiting.<p>

"Nina." Trudy said, greeting the girl.

"Trudy!" Nina rushed forwards into the housemother's arms. "I missed you!" She said.

"I missed you too, dearie." Trudy said to the girl. They walked into the kitchen when Alfie and Jerome put Nina's bags in her room. Nina sat on one of the counters and Alfie sat next to her. Jerome leant on the counter the other side of Nina. "So, how have you and Alison been?"

"Alli has been... Hyper." Nina said. They talked for a while, and Nina went upstairs to unpack. After dinner, Amber came up to Jerome and Alfie.

"Alfie, Jerome, what the hell?" Amber said, coming into the livingroom, where the boys were planning a party.

"What do you mean Amber?" Alfie asked her.

"This." She stated, shoving a magazine into there hands. It was an American newspaper, and it had Nina, Jerome, Alfie and 2 other faces on it.

"Oh. Amber, you can't tell anyone! We mean _anyone_. Not even Mick." Jerome warned her. They walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Amber.

* * *

><p>"Nina! Amber had an American newspaper. She may know." Alfie said, very quickly.<p>

"Guys! It's fine. I just don't want everyone knowing." She said, lying on her bed, reading. Alfie and Jerome sat down with her. "If she doesn't tell, then she can be trusted."

"If your sure." Jerome said. They went into their room while Nina unpacked. When she finished, she went into their room.

"What are you planning?" She said when she saw them stuffing papers under the bed. The sighed in relief when they saw her.

"Just looking at some songs." Jerome said, getting his guitar from under his bed, and Nina got Alfie's from under his bed. Alfie went to the drum kit, hidden in the corner of the room. **(A/N:/ Alfie singing is in **_Italics_**, and Jerome singing is in Bold.)**

**One day when I came home at lunchtime, **  
><strong>I heard a funny noise. <strong>  
><em>Went out to the back yard to find out if it was, <em>  
><em>One of those rowdy boys.<em>  
><strong>Stood there with my neighbor called Peter,<strong>  
><em><strong> And a Flux Capacitor.<strong>_

**He told me he built a time machine. **  
><strong><em>Like one in a film I've seen,<em>  
><strong>**Yeah yeah..._ he said..._**  
><em><strong>I've been to the year 3000 <strong>_  
><em><strong>Not much has changed but they lived under water. <strong>_  
><em><strong>And your great great great grand daughter,<strong>_  
><strong><em>Is doing fine <em>(is doing fine).**

**He took me to the future in the flux thing, and I saw everything. **  
><em>Boy bands, and another one and another one ... and another one!<em>  
><strong>Girls there with round hair like Star Wars float above the floor<strong>

**We drove around in a time machine**_**, **_  
><em><strong>Like the one in the film I've seen..<strong>**  
><strong>_**Yeah yeah... _he said..._**  
><em><strong>He said, I've been to the year 3000. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Not much has changed but they lived under water, <strong>_  
><em><strong>And your great great great grand daughter, <strong>_  
><strong><em>Is doing fine <em>(is doing fine).**

_**I took a ship to the year 3000. **_  
><em><strong>This song had gone multi-platinum. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Everybody bought our 7th album. <strong>_  
><em><strong>It had outsold Kelly Clarkson. <strong>_  
><em><strong>I took a ship to the year 3000. <strong>_  
><em><strong>This song had gone multi-platinum. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Everybody bought our 7th album, <strong>7th album, 7th album._

_**He told me he built a time machine. **_  
><em><strong>Like the one in a film I've seen,<strong>**  
><strong>_**Yeah yeah...**  
><strong>I've been to the year 3000. <strong>  
><strong>Not much has changed but they lived under water. <strong>  
><strong>And your great great great <em>grand daughter,<em>**  
><strong><em> Is doing fine<em> (is doing fine).**

_**He said, I've been to the year 3000. **_  
><em><strong>Not much has changed but they lived under water. <strong>_  
><em><strong>And your great great great grand daughter, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Is doing fine <strong>_**(is doing fine).**  
><em><strong>He said, I've been to the year 3000.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Not much has changed but they lived under water. <strong>_  
><strong><em>And your great great great grand daughter<em>, **  
><em><strong>Is doing fine <strong>_**(is doing fine).**

**He said, I've been to the year 3000. **  
><strong>Not much has changed but they lived under water.<strong>  
><strong> And your great great great grand daughter, <strong>  
><strong>Is doing fine (is doing fine).<strong>

They all stopped playing, and high-fived each other, not realising that everyone was at the door watching. Nina pointed to another sheet, and Jerome smiled at her. He took the sheet to Alfie, and the boys sat down on the bed, pulling Nina inbetween them. She fell on top of them, all laughing. They sat on Jerome's bed, talking until Victor announced bed. Nina went to her room with Amber, as Mara shared with Patricia. Her and Amber quietly talked until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Patricia woke Nina up quietly.<p>

"What the _hell _is this!" She whisper-shouted. Nina sighed, then pulled her outside.

"Next time I'll disable the camera." She said, glaring at the newspaper Patricia was holding.

"Well, be careful. They have got it in for us, and Sweety's seriously considering feeding you to them." Patricia warned, going back to her own room. Nina sighed, and went back to her and Amber's room, trying to get back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Nina awoke the next day with two people jumping on her bed. "ALFIE! JEROME!" She screamed as they ran back downstairs. She got changed into her school uniform and went to the dining room. "You two better sleep with your eyes <em>open<em>!" She threatened and glared as they visibly gulped. Nina was becoming friends with Amber and Patricia, but Amber had to walk to school with Mara, so Nina and Patricia walked to school with Alfie and Jerome, talking their job's. They stopped when they got to their first lesson. They walked into the drama studio and saw instruments in the corner. Nina, Alfie and Jerome walked over to them, just as Mr Winkler was walking in.

"Ahh, Miss Martin. I see you've seen the new school instruments. Would you like to give the class a performance?" He asked, while she nodded fevertishly, grinning. Nina and Jerome got 2 of the guitars while some of the students who had been with Nina and Jerome before she left went to some of the instruments and Alfie, this time, went to the keyboard. Nina started to sing. **(A/N:/ Nina singing is in bold.)**

**I throw all of your stuff away **  
><strong>Then I Cleared you out of my head <strong>  
><strong>I tore you out of my heart <strong>  
><strong>And ignored all your messages<strong>  
><strong>I tell everyone we got through <strong>  
><strong>Because I'm so much better without you <strong>  
><strong>But its just another pretty like a side break down<strong>  
><strong> Every time you come around. Oh, oh…<strong>

**So how do you get here under my skin **  
><strong>Swore that I'd never let you back in <strong>  
><strong>Shoulda' known better <strong>  
><strong>Been tryin' let you go cause here we go, go, go again <strong>  
><strong>Hard as I try I know I cant quit <strong>  
><strong>Something about you is so addicting <strong>  
><strong>We're falling together <strong>  
><strong>You think that by now I know cause here we go, go, go again<strong>

**You never know what you want **  
><strong>And you never say what you mean <strong>  
><strong>But I start to go insane <strong>  
><strong>Every time that you look at me<strong>  
><strong>You only hear half of what I say <strong>  
><strong>And you're always showing up too late <strong>  
><strong>And I know that I should say good bye, bye it's no use <strong>  
><strong>Can't be with or without you. oh, oh...<strong>

**So how do you get here under my skin **  
><strong>Swore that I'd never let you back in <strong>  
><strong>Shoulda' known better <strong>  
><strong>Been tryin' let you go cause here we go, go, go again <strong>  
><strong>Hard as I try I know I cant quit <strong>  
><strong>Something about you is so addicting <strong>  
><strong>We're falling together <strong>  
><strong>You think that by now I know cause here we go, go, go again<strong>  
><strong>again…. and again, and again, and again, and again, and again…<strong>

**I throw all of your stuff away **  
><strong>Then I cleared you out of my head <strong>  
><strong>And I tore you out of my heart oh, oh, oh, oh<strong>

**So how do you get here under my skin**  
><strong> Swore that I'd never let you back in <strong>  
><strong>Shoulda' known better <strong>  
><strong>Been tryin' let you go cause here we go, go, go again <strong>  
><strong>Hard as I try I know I cant quit <strong>  
><strong>Something about you is so addicting <strong>  
><strong>We're falling together <strong>  
><strong>You think that by now I know cause here we go, go, go again<strong>  
><strong>Here we go again…<strong>

They all finished they all bowed and walked back to their seats while the class was clapping. Nina and Jerome went for the same bean bag, and Alfie laughed when Nina sat on Jerome's knee because he wouldn't move. Patricia, Fabian, Mick and Amber were sniggering and the people who had been in the band just rolled their eyes and turned to Mr Winkler.

* * *

><p>After the lesson, Jerome took Nina and Alfie outside.<p>

"Jerome!" Nina scolded him. "We're supposed to be in Science in 2 minutes." Jerome waved a hand.

"I wanted to show you something." He lead them over to the old oak tree that they used to play on with their old housemates. Nina gasped. She ran a hand over the heart that was engraved into the tree with all their names in. "Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clark, Nina Martin, Alison James, Jack Stewart, Kyle Holland, Lilly Hakeland and Kayleigh Smith. Friends for life." She read from inside the heart. Alfie and Jerome put their arms around her as she read the names. "2 in different countries, 1 dead and 1 dying." She said tearfully, turning to Jerome and sobbing into his chest while Alfie took some flowers from his bag and putting them down next to the tree. They didn't know how long they were standind there for, but soon everyone was coming out of the school for break. There housemates came up to them, and the three of them smiled sadly.

"C'mon. Lets go." Jerome and Patricia lead Nina back inside, leaving Alfie to explain.

"They were our old housemates. Nina misses some of them."

"What happened to them?" Mara asked quietly.

"Jack and Lilly moved, Kayleigh died from a car crash and Kyle is in hospital in a coma. Allie went with Nina to America after Kayleigh's incident, and they are both really upset by it." Alfie said solemly. He walked in the direction that Nina and Jerome walked and the others followed. They all sat at one of the cafeteria tables with Nina, Patricia and Jerome and tried to cheer her up. She smiled at them and they started to walk to their next lesson.

* * *

><p>As soon as they walked back into the house after school, Trudy gave an envelope to Nina.<p>

"Don't open it here." She said quietly, walking past into the kitchen. Nina grabbed Patricia's hand and dragged her up the stairs, and pushed her into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Way to be discreet Nina." Patricia scolded, taking one of the objects from the envelope, Nina having already took one that looked the same to Patricia's, and putting it in her bag. They took the laptop from the envelope, and sat on the lid of the toilet seat, talking to their main boss on webcam.

* * *

><p>"Do you three get the feeling that they are hiding something from us?" Amber said to Mara, Mick and Fabian.<p>

"Yeah, they have been acting wierd ever since Nina came." Fabian said, putting his book down. Mick noticed that Alfie's bag was at the side of the sofa.

"Well, we should find out what they are up to." Mick said, taking the bag and motioning them to follow him. They all got up and went to his and Fabian's room. In Alfie's abg, there was his school stuff, a laptop and a..._ gun_!

**Dun, Dun, DUUUNNNN! Never guessed that did ya! Review and tell me what ya think...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Guys and Gals! I am so so so sorry I've not been able to update but I have been trying to finish some of my stories. Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers and readers, who I love all very much 3 **

**Also, Happy New Year!**

**_I have currently lost all inspiration, so I am really struggling to write, currently. Thank you all who've supported me throughout writing House Of Anubis stories!_**

**Spoilers:**** Alfie's gun is actually real!**

Chapter 2

Mara and Amber gasped as Mick and Fabian started to rush putting the things back into Alfie's bag. Fabian went to return it as Mick, Mara and Amber sat in silence.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that they want us to go to Vegas!" Patricia exclaimed.<p>

"Well, I can believe that Jerome is wanted to go. He was here from the youngest age of all of us here." Nina said, thoughtful. They walked into the kitchen, where Trudy was cooking.

"Hello dears, what's the matter?" Trudy asked at the look on Patricia's face.

"They want Patricia and Jerome to do a mission in Vegas." Alfie said, smiling sympatheticly at Patricia.

"If you want Trixie, I'll ask if Alfonzo can go instead." Jerome suggested.

"Nah, it's fine." Patricia replied, "We managed to get it so everyone in the school is going on a "educational" trip to a country or city."

"Every house is going to a different city." Nina explained, jumping up onto the counter next to Alfie. "We luckily got Vegas!" Trudy smiled.

"I guess you'll want some stuff then." They all nodded. Trudy motioned them to follow her. They went down into the basement, and Trudy looked around. "Don't touch anything Alfie, dear." Nina and Jerome laughed while Patricia smiled sympatheticly. Alfie hit Jerome in the arm.

"Nina was laughing aswell!" The blonde prankster protested. He was quickly slienced when Trudy turned around.

"Here." She gave Jerome and Patricia guns, and gave Nina and Alfie two bags. "Be careful with those." She told the latter two.

"Thanks Trudy."

* * *

><p>"Alfie!" Patricia scolded. She was sitting in the living room with Jerome, Alfie and Nina. Nina pointed to a gun that was lying a little way away from Alfie's bag, as Mick, Mara, Fabian and Amber came in.<p>

"What is that?" Fabian said, pretending to sound as if he's not seen it before.

"Great going Alfie. It's nothing," Patricia said, "Trust us."

"Look, if you don't tell us what's going on, we'll have to ask Mr Sweet." Mara warned as Nina sighed.

"Right! Everyone sit down NOW!" She shouted as she stood up. Amber, Fabian, Mara and Mick sat down in the spare seats around the room. Nina pulled Jerome up besides her, and they started to explain. "We are spy's, working for a secret organsiation run by some of the teachers in the school."

"You seroius?" Fabian asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone, Amber." Jerome said, looking at the blonde. Amber put her hand on her heart.

"I swear I won't tell anyone." Nina smiled.

"By the way, we're going to Vegas." Jerome announced. Amber squealed, making Alfie and Fabian put their hands over their ears.

"But, since you all know, two of you will be going." Mr Sweet said, coming into the room. "Ms. Martin, I want you to introduce Mr. Rutter, Mr. Campbell, Ms. Jaffrey and Ms. Millington to who they will be working with." Nina nodded.

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>Nina lead them under the school.<p>

"Mick, you'll be with a few of our classmates working as a fitness trainer. It'll help with your sports," She said as he went into the gym "Fabian , you'll be with me and Alfie, working as a researcher and basically helping out around base," He smiled as she smiled back. "Amber, you can be with the wardrobe department, helping with disguises. Alfie will show you the way down to that area." She squealed as Alfie lead her down the corridor. "Mara, do you want to be my assistant?" Mara thought for a minute, then smiled at Nina.

"Sure." She answered as Jerome and Patricia lead Fabian to the research labs. Nina grinned and lead her down to her office.

"All my family have been agents, and my parents were killed when I was 3 by a man called Rufus Zeno. Ever since I became old enough, I have been working hard to become just as good as them and get my revenge." Nina told Mara as they walked down the hall. "Sweet offered for me to become one of the main bosses here, as he runs 11 schools for spy's all over Britian and Europe. All your parents know that your here, as it's a private boarding school. We was going to tell you in a few months, but it seems as Alfie has screwed up again, we had to tell you know." Mara chuckled as Nina said this. "I knew you'd be reliable for someone who has to work close with me, and your very smart. It's true." Nina laughed as Mara blushed.

"So, what about our grades?" Mara asked as they entered Nina's office. It was a large white room with a red carpet. It had a glass desk with a big black swivel chair behind it and a red laptop on it. Behind the desk was 2 blue cabinets with 3 drawers each, and a tall plant in a medium sized plant pot. At the other side of the room, there was another glass desk, but smaller, and it had a blue medium sized swivel chair behind it. It also had a black desktop computer on it with a modern office phone at the side on the desk. On the wall near opposite the door, there was a massive flat screen tv with a red sofa underneath.

"There'll be a few tests throughout the year, and most of the stuff from missions will count for praticals. Anyway, I need to sort out Jerome and Patricia, as they will be arguing with me, probably." She said, walking out of the office, with Mara following her. They walked into the another room which Nina introduced as the Researchers Lab. She walked up to Jerome and Patricia, who were coincidently fighting.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted, effectively silencing them. "Look, I know you both don't like each other, but this mission is important. So, from now on, your both are to act your age, NOT YOUR SHOE SIZE!" She yelled the last part. "Do I make myself clear?" They both nodded as Nina walked over to Fabain and Alfie. "Keep an eye on Jerome." She muttered, just so they could here. Alfie nodded as Fabian laughed. "Jerome, follow me." She said, with him and Mara following her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohh, what does Nina want Jerome for? Review to let me know your ideas! : )<strong>


End file.
